A Heros Battle
by General of Kalee
Summary: The alternative story of General Grievous.All things Star Wars are owned by their respective copyright holders disclaimer.
1. Cruel World

Young Anakin Skywalker was lifted onto Jar Jar's shoulders and paraded around the arena, with millions of podracing fans cheering his name. Qui Gon Jin just gently smiled as he watched Shmi run up to her son and hold his hand with pride.

"_I did it mom…I won" _shouted Anakin in excitement

"_Yes you did Ani… and you have given hope to so many people" _Shmi replied

"_You certainly have Anakin"_ Qui Gon interjected

Anakin then saw his friends running towards him

"_Put me down Jar Jar"_

"_Okey Dokey"_ Jar Jar replied, slowly placing Anakin down

Anakin then ran to his friends

"_Would you all care to come back to our home for a celebratory meal"_ Shmi questioned

"_That would be lovely"_ Padme replied

"_Thank you…"_ Qui Gon said _"But first I have something to attend to…"_

Qui Gon smiled as they all walked out of the arena. He then proceeded up a flight of stairs and was welcomed by an unhappy Toydarian.

"_You cheated…you knew the boy would win"_

"_It was a fair bet and you lost…perhaps we should take this up with the Hutts and let them decide if there is any further disagreement"_

Watto's expression suddenly turned grave.

"_No, No…no need for that" _He then sighed_ "The boy is yours…but Shmi still belongs to me"_

Qui Gon nodded solemnly and shook hands with Watto to seal their agreement. Their attention was suddenly diverted by commotion below. Both peered over a slight balcony and saw a youngling being beat up by some fellow racers.

"_You Kaleesh could not win a race, even if your lives depended on it"_ One racer taunted

The others just laughed

"_You see outlander"_ Watto commented, turning towards Qui Gon _"It is a cruel world"_

TBC


	2. Chase through Tatooine

Qui Gon had seen enough. He jumped from the balcony and landed just behind the group of racers, who continued to taunt the young alien.

"_What is going on here?"_ Qui Gon questioned

The racers turned to face Qui Gon

"_It is none of your concern"_ one replied

"_What has the boy done?" _Qui Gon continued

Another racer stepped closer to the Jedi

"_You mustn't hear that well" _he exclaimed as he raised his fist

At that moment the young Kaleesh boy kicked one of the racers at the back of the leg, causing him to collide with the others, sending them all crashing down into the sand track. Qui Gon just managed to move in time, before he too would have ended up piled underneath. The Kaleesh boy got up and started to run away.

"_Wait"_ Qui Gon exclaimed as he pursued him

Both Kaleesh and human ran through the streets of Tatooine market, the Kaleesh trying to lose his pursuer. The Kaleesh boy ran behind a building and hid. He saw the human stop and look around. The Kaleesh sighed as the human walked away in the opposite direction. A few minutes later he came out from behind his hiding place. At that moment a hand rested on his shoulder

"_Thank you my friend"_ Qui Gon said warmly

"_Get off me"_ the youngling shouted, _"I don't need you to help me… I can take care of myself!"_

"_I can see that"_ Qui Gon replied

The Kaleesh looked into Qui Gon's eyes and gave a threatening stare

"_What is your name?"_ Qui Gon asked politely

"_My name is Qymaen"_ he said reluctantly_ "Qymaen Jai Sheelal"_

TBC


	3. A slave to a Slug

"_Well Qymaen"_ Qui Gon replied _"We were certainly in a awkward position back there"_

The young Kaleesh said nothing; all he did was give the human a threatening stare

"_Would you care to explain why they were beating you?"_ Qui Gon questioned softly

"_It does not concern you Outlander_" Qymaen retaliated as he ran away from the human

Qui Gon did not pursue him; he just gave out a sigh and headed back to the Skywalker household.

The Kaleesh turned his head to make sure that the human was not following him. Once he knew he was not being pursued, he stopped running and just walked slowly through the streets.

He came to a large entrance. Just as he walked through, two staffs blocked his way. One of the guards grunted at Qymaen. The Young Kaleesh gave an agitated growl and lifted the cloth that covered the top of his arm, revealing a scarred symbol. The guards laughed and withdrew their staffs, allowing the Kaleesh to walk through. _Am I to be a slave for the rest of my life?_ Qymaen thought to himself.

The Kaleesh were supposed to be a proud and courageous species, however this Kaleesh youngling begged for food daily and was a servant of a greedy and disgusting 'slug'. The symbol that Qymaen bore on his arm, disgusted him to the core, everyone in Tatooine knew by that tattoo that he was a slave to Jabba the Hutt. How Qymaen hated him.

As he walked deeper into the chamber, he found droids, bounty hunters and assassins dotted all around. Slaves chained to walls, music playing. He approached closer to Jabba the Hutt, as he did this the music stopped and everyone in the room diverted their gaze to the Kaleesh youngling. As the Kaleesh came forward Jabba started to laugh. At this point Qymaen grew very nervous. Jabba suddenly started speaking in Huttese. However the droid next to him aided the Kaleesh with the translation

"_That's a funny first place Qymaen"_ the droid interpreted

"_My pod suffered damage"_ Qymaen replied nervously

Jabba started to laugh cruelly

"_It does not matter"_ the droid translated

Qymaen gave out a slight sigh of relief

"_Soon… nothing will matter at all to you"_

Horror flashed through the youngling's eyes as the aliens, that taunted the young Kaleesh earlier, approached forward and grabbed hold of his small arms. The Kaleesh tried to escape their grip but his attempts were futile. Everyone in the chamber started to laugh.

"_Where is your friend now Qymaen?"_ One of the aliens taunted, as he closed his grip even tighter around the youngling's arm, making Qymaen yelp slightly

"_Take him away"_ the droid translated

TBC


End file.
